


2076

by thunderbird_dragon



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Alan tracy - Freeform, Gen, John Tracy - Freeform, Kayo - Freeform, Scott Tracy - Freeform, Virgil Tracy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderbird_dragon/pseuds/thunderbird_dragon
Summary: 16 years on, Penny reflects and regrets her decision not to jump at the chance of making Gordon a permanent fixture in her life.





	2076

2076

                

Was that regret she was feeling as she watched the children playing in the shaley pebbles on the south beach of Tracy Island.

  
The two middle girls were Gordon's, slim little blondes, their wavy hair bobbing brightly in the shimmering gold of the setting sun. Scott's youngest ran with them, as did Virgil's eldest, the babe still too young to join in. And there was Gordon, of course, chasing them up and down the beach, being a sea monster or some such silliness.

  
Perhaps it was more than regret, perhaps there was jealousy too in the tightness of her tummy, but Penny forced herself to turn away and quickly find a gracious smile for Grandma as she realised the older woman had been watching her intently.

  
The annual Tracy Barbeque had become a ritual, ever since they had all stepped down from the rescues, leaving that side of International Rescue to the GDF. A spell of nasty accidents had lead them all to the sudden and devastating realisation that their father wouldn't have wanted them each to suffer such ill effects. Not that it stopped them being involved, Scott still ran most of the new organisation, while Virgil and Gordon worked on training the teams that now replaced them. International Rescue was now a whole lot bigger, wider and, dare they think it? Better?

  
Kayo still headed up security. Brains still invented. And woe betide anyone who suggested that John returned to Earth, though he enjoyed the evolved facilities now available on TB5.

  
They all seemed happier, more relaxed and enjoying life more. If there was a sadness at all amongst the family, it was that Alan and his partner headed up the rescuing team that worked from the new TB9 in deep space. Even so, he was only 3 weeks away from them and although not there in person this year, he had sent wonderful news of another little Tracy on the way.

  
Scott and Gordon had both married, Virgil had taken a permanent partner, another artist, and although there was no sign of there being a marriage on the cards, they had decided to adopt kids.

  
So altogether there were 22 members of the Tracy's extended family sat enjoying the late evening beside the massive fire pit under the darkening sky.

  
Penny?

  
She had also married.

  
Twice.

  
Neither time too successfully. Her current husband, William, was chatting to Kayo, who looked decidedly uncomfortable, shooting glances in Penny's direction. So much so that Penny withdrew her idea that he was 'chatting' to her and replaced it with 'hitting on her', right there in front of her. Well, no surprises there then.

  
She stood from her comfortable spot and started to go to Kayo's rescue when Grandma caught her wrist.

  
“Got a moment dear?” Penny's respect for Grandma waylaid her. “It's okay, never you worry that Kayo can't look after herself. We planned this little distraction for William together. I wanted to get you on your own.” Grandma patted the rock beside her to sit down again. “I'm worried that things are not going so well for you and wanted to offer my help in any way I could?” It was a question, spoken with kindness knowing full well that in situations like the breakdown of a marriage, there was little anyone else could ever do but offer a shoulder to cry on and an open ear to listen.

  
Penny looked sharply to the shale, gulping for the ability to speak without the telltale falter that would explain everything without words. She failed.

  
Grandma's hand rested gently over hers.

  
Quiet understanding.

  
Just as a roar of children's giggles and shouts made them look up to see Gordon go under a sea of small arms and legs, they'd caught the monster and were probably trying to kill it!

  
Galvanised into instant rescue mode, Virgil and Scott ploughed in to 'help', though afterwards Gordon would insist they were the worst of his attackers. The laughter subsided into a mess of hugging and pulling grown-ups to their feet in showers of the tiny pebbles that made up for no sand. Gordon had lost a shoe and the next game suddenly erupted – find the lost treasure.

  
“It must be a lot of fun in their house.” Penny murmured.

  
Grandma smiled sagely. She knew instantly that Penny had meant Gordon's house and yes, it was always mayhem but also so much fun.  
Penny needed sudden escape, she went to stand again but found her hand trapped.

  
“Please tell me there's no regrets there, Penny?” Grandma had often suspected but had kept it to herself. “Not now, after all these years?”

  
Penny had her face turned away, needing now more than ever to run, now that tears were rising in her eyes. If they broke the barrier of her lashes, then people might see. How could she cope with that?

  
Grandma pulled her hand and lead her up the carved stone steps to the first staging point on the long climb up to the house. Four small palms had grown there and gave them a little sheltered privacy.

  
“Penny?” Grandma coaxed.

  
The younger woman huffed a little, angry at herself for letting her emotions get the better of her and wiping away the runaway tears.  
“This is so silly!” She offered. “I had my chance with Gordon but...”

  
But she had always kept him at arms length, never showing him her true feelings. Always keeping it professional. Never realising that she always broke his heart at every meeting, whilst still giving him little glimmers of hope that strung him along until the next disappointment.

  
Grandma had once told her outright to stop toying with the boy, though she wouldn't remind Penny of that right now.

  
If there had been hurt back then it was all Gordon's.

  
It had taken him years to get over her. But now? Now he was married to the gentle little French girl who had stolen his heart away from the cat and mouse torment Penny put him through. A sweet and uncomplicated love. Grandma was always pleased he'd found Chloe. Their joint interest in all things marine made theirs an easy and delightful partnership, especially now with the twins, Sophia and Grace.

  
Grandma needed to say something and instantly regretting that the only thing that fitted was, “Hmm sadly that boat has sailed, my dear.”

  
She realised that Penny was watching the family tableaux below through the long leaves. The shoe had been found and all seemed to be quiet for a while, as they all sat around the fire, the daylight almost gone and the light from the flames dancing on their faces. Gordon had come to sit shoulder to shoulder with Chloe, brushing lips with her as he got comfy, a daughter on one leg as the other curled up with her Mum. Gordon's arm slid up onto Chloe's shoulder as she rested her head on his. A moment's total peace. Broken only seconds later as Scott's son started another game and the girls were gone again. Leaving Gordon and Chloe, arm in arm, two totally devoted lovers even after nine years of marriage.

  
Penny watched his face. He'd not changed that much, maybe a little leaner in the face, hair a little less flamboyant – she would hate to think it was a more practical hairstyle! She smiled to herself. He was still as gorgeous as the first day she'd met him.

  
And suddenly it was there again.

  
The twist to her tummy, the tightness that felt like wanting to vomit – yes! Yes! She was jealous – green with envy – that damned Chloe had everything she should have had! The happy stable marriage with no constant fear of betrayal, the closeness of the most beautiful body she could ever imagine, but moreover, someone she could trust, someone to talk with, share things with, without constant arguments – even the damned children – she'd give her eye teeth for adorable children!

  
To hide her true thoughts, she turned to Grandma and made a declaration. “We've decided divorce is the best thing, mutual consent, paperwork is almost done and with the new divorce constitution, it can all be finished in about 10 days.” She gulped down the bile and she tried a fake smile, reaching out to take Grandma's hands. “Done and dusted!”

  
Grandma would have said that she was sorry, but it wouldn't have been true. If anything she couldn't be happier for Penny.

  
“A new start then?” She asked.

  
Penny shook her head, tears falling again. “No, not this time. I'm probably not going to try again. I don't seem destined to find anyone as lovely as Chloe has. I should have taken the chance when I had it!” She raised her chin defiantly, knowing full well that Grandma would totally be agreeing with her – she'd been a fool and that was all that could be said. “Grandma, would you do me the biggest favour, please? Make my apologies to everyone, I'm going home now.”

  
“What about William?”

  
“Oh, he was never going home with me, he was going onwards to Acapulco, or some such this evening.” Penny took one last look down onto the beach, Chloe had tilted her head up to meet Gordon's gentle kiss and giggled at something silly he'd whispered in her ear.

  
Penny's tummy tightened again as she turned and left.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the story of the boys all deciding that they should all jointly retire about three years ago, but felt it was too soon to post it, maybe as the season finale comes along, I'll post it on Tumblr, for now I'll hide it here in the next couple of days. :=)))


End file.
